


Damaged

by Severa_Snape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severa_Snape/pseuds/Severa_Snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: Melancholy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged

**Medium:** Pencil

**A/N:** Again, I haven't drawn in about 10 years or so and probably even longer for drawing people, so I'm a bit rusty. I didn't intend for him to turn out so melancholy, but alas it may have been do to how I was feeling at the time.

 

********************************************************

  



End file.
